expansión primera parte
by jensi.moreta
Summary: deison es un joven que apenas cumple 13 años y vive con sus abuelos pero unas personas raras lo persiguen y matan a su familia, en ese mismo momento descubre que no es un humano que pertenece a otro planeta llamado expansión y que tiene poderes escondidos y su misión sera matar a quien mato a sus padres y vengar la muerte de los suyos.


**expansión **

todo comienza en una bella familia de tres personas una abuela prepara el desayuno para su nieto y lo llaman deison, deison baja a desayunarte el chico la escucha y le contesta ya voy abuela. deison es un chico de 14 años y tiene su primer día en la segundaría hostoon, el chico baja y ve a su abuelo leyendo el periódico y le dice que haces abuelo, estoy leyendo un poco, tu me vas a llevar a la escuela, no ya eres un hombre y tienes que defenderte solo en la calle, bueno abuelo ya me tengo que ir, si ve con dios hijo mio.

se dirige a la escuela y de camino se encuentra con sus mejores amigos, con deivid y karen, como se sienten en este día le dice karen a deivid y deison, es horrible creo que pasármela en una clase aburrida es una perdida de tiempo, como puedes decir eso de la escuela, disculpa karen pero el dice la verdad así no me digas como quieren ser alguien si no estuan, aun no se por que son tan desiguales deivid tu tienes las peores notas y deison tiene las mejores no entiendo como pensando iguales ustedes pueden ser tan diferentes.

En el momento que salen al recreo desayunan juntos y luego se dirigen al salón karen y sus amigas, mientra deivid y deison planean como irse de la clase, así logran escaparse y irse a los videojuegos, mientra tanto dos desconocidos invaden la escuela, eran un señor con cara rasguñada así como cicatrices de cruz en la mejilla y una jovensita ambos llevaban bata larga y tenían un sello con significado de una fraternidad o un clan. Mientras buscaban con un rastreador un poder extraño deison y deivid se divertían y jugaban sin ningún problema.

El día cae y el sol se comienza a ocultar y deison se dirige a su casa cuando caminando por las calles cercanas a ella escucha una explosión y ve que sale humo de una casa. El se dirige a toda prisa por que siente que el humo viene de su casa y cuando llega ve todo destruido. El comienza a buscar entre los pedazos a su familia, cuando de pronto le aparecen dos sombras en su espalda, nada mas que los dos individuos que lo estaba buscando en la escuela, con una gran sonrisa dicen te encontramos.

deison alza su mirada hacia atrás y antes de completar la mirada recibe una gran patada el la cara que lo manda a rodar. Eres tan devil apenas cumples hoy tus 14 años y no puedes hacer nada contra mi le dice el soldad a deison mientras este lo esta mirándolo con cara de chock. deja de comportarte como basura y pelea como un guerrero de sangre pura levántate, quienes son ustedes y que quieren de mi dice deison, somos los soldados de la tierra expansión y hemos venido a matarte.

deison asombrado trata de huir pero es inútil ellos son muy rápidos y cada ves que intenta escapar lo recibe

con una patada. no lo entiendes este es tu lugar de muerte así que despídete de la vida por que en este mismo momento morirás el soldado lo toma por el cuello y lo levanta, cuando ya esta llegando a su limite el abuelo de deison ataca al soldado con una silla por atrás pero eso no le hiso nada solo logro que soltaran a deison y cuando pensaba en acabar con el abuelo, deison decide intervenir dándole una trompada en su cabeza pero nada funciona, nada hace caer al soldado en ese mismo momento cuando deison logro su acción el general se da vuelta y con un poder en sus manos ataca a deison pero su abuelo resive el daño arrancándole sin querer una cadena que llevaba deison en el cuello con forma de un sinbolo primitivo.

abuellloooo noooooo nooooo abuueelllooo háblame abuuellooo,noooooo, booooonnnnn. en ese momento cuando el soldado descuido su mirada deison comenzó a sacar de la nada un poder inimaginable. el soldado comienza a buscar de donde viene tremendo poder y se da cuenta que ese gran poder le pertenece a deison. deison comienza a liberar su verdadero poder y un aura verde cubre el cuerpo de deison mientras los músculos de su cuerpo comienzan a crecer sin ninguna explicación y sus ojos se vuelven completamente verdes con unos toques rojos en sus parpados.

Que es ese tremendo poder y de donde viene? no puede ser, quien puede tener un poder tan elevado, en ese momento mientras decía todo eso el soldado miro asía deison y dijo: eres tu no puedo creerlo no puede ser, no puede ser que tu un inminent de nuestro planeta y adoptado por los humanos tenga semejante poder, como si tu ni siquiera perteneces a la sangre verdadera de nuestro planeta, mientras hablaba deison se levanta del suelo y en un abril y serrar de ojos desaparece de la vista del soldado y solo escucha la voz de su general que le dice sal de hay rápido esta atrás de ti. Antes de que el soldado echara su cabeza hacia atrás deison le coloca una patada en el cuello mandándolo a volar casi tres cuadras por la calle.

Deison lleno de odio grita un chillido como un tigre en plena casería y ve asía la joven y rápidamente cuando va a atacarla con una velocidad impresionante, ella se asusta y dice no lo puedo creer que velocidad, pero cambia la cara justo en el momento que iba a ser atacada y dice solo para los soldados no te comparas conmigo y lo esquiva y luego le da un derechaso en la mejilla derecha a deison y haciéndole destruir varias casas. Solo eres basura para mi y cuando se da la vuelta deison le da un derechaso en la cara y mientras vuela a través de las calles deison la espera para darle una patada en la espalda pero antes de ser golpeada la chica le toca por atrás y le dice a quien esperas basura y le da una patada en el abdomen y cuando deison trata de levantarse lo pisotea haciendo que deison se debilite y pierda su poder. Luego de que ya no tenia poder la chica toma a deison por el cuello y le dice: recuerda que yo soy mucho mas poderosa que tu basura y que tu ejecutora se llama nelf santana mejor conocida como la dama de la muerte y ahora despídete basura en ese momento metió su mano dentro del estomago de deison y lo lanzo lejos como una basura y dijo: adiós basura. La chica coge a su soldado y se va del lugar .

Luego de la partida de los dos individuos del planeta expansión, se aparece un señor raro y comienza a buscar sobrevivientes y encuentra el cuerpo de deison todo ensangrentado y dice creo que e llegado tarde.

Los ojos comienzan a abrirse y con la vista mareada y con mareos contantes deison por fin despierta y a su lado encuentra a su gran amiga junto a el, como estas deison, creo que me siento un poco mareado, que fue lo que me paso. Papa papa deison despertó por fin, el papa de karen entra a la habitación y dice: me alegro que por fin te encuentres bien deison al parecer te hizo muy bien la atención de karen, en ese momento deison comienza a recordar todo lo que paso y pregunta donde están mis abuelos donde esta mi abuela y mi abuelo se levanta con ira pero aun sus heridas no han cicatrizado del todo y comienza a toser y a sangrar nuevamente pero karen lo toma y lo vuelve a acostar y le dice cálmate si te sigues moviendo así tus heridas van a volverse a abril y ya casi se nos termina las vendas.

Que paso con mis abuelos, en ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio y karen solo pudo decir, ellos, ellos ya no se encuentran con nosotros deison lo ciento mucho, nooooo, nooooo no puede serrr nooo, lo siento mucho deison pero el señor y la señora sleen no pudieron sobrevivir a tantos ataque, cuando mi papa llego al lugar solo te encontró a ti con vida y fue un milagro que te halla salvado la vida, cuando llegue al lugar estaba tu cuerpo todo ensangrentado.

Quienes eran esos malditos quiero saberlo, ellos no eran nadie y es mejor que te olvides de ellos, karen lo dice de forma asustada pero su padre interfiere y le dice: es mejor que te diga la verdad, karen mira al padre y le dice papa no le digas nada por favor, karen el tiene derecho a saber todo acerca de su pasado, tiene que saber toda la verdad de su origen y el por que lo atacaron, sr star por favor dígame todo acerca de eso tan importante de mi pasado se lo pido por favor, esta bien te lo diré todo deison.

Tu vienes de un planeta llamado expansión, ese planeta fue por tiempos llamado planeta charme llamado así por su antigua reina charme ling quien era la gobernadora y reina absoluta de ese planeta pero una guerra hizo que todo eso cambiara. En el momento de tu nacimiento tu naciste en brazos de una guerra sangrienta entre clases de sangres llamados así la guerra por la sangre pura. Esta guerra comenzó cuando los del clan superior llamados clan bigger decidieran violar las normas entre los clanes arragon, tiger, arial y arnos que eran los demás clanes que habitaban en ese mundo.

EL trato de cada clan era que ninguno de otro clan podía pisar territorio que no le perteneciera y que por ningún motivo se podía traicionar dicho acuerdo por que de ser así todos los clanes se unirían para acabar con dicho clan que perturbara la paz, que solo se podía viajar a otros clanes con permiso de pasaje admitido por dicho clan. Este tratado fue propuesto por la reina charme y los 5 clanes estuvieron deacuerdo. Cada uno de los clanes tenían una representación así como un sello y un poder legitimo cada uno con una gran diferencia que tenían el poder absoluto diferente, el clan aragon tenia como indicio un poder inimaginable pero su principal era el dominio del fuego en sus cuerpos, el tiger tenia como poder principal la fuerza de un animal y un cuerpo super resistente al igual que el arial y el arnos tenia como poder la curación y sanación pero el mas fuerte de los clanes era el perteneciente de la reina, su poder solo se podía llamar poder absoluto donde tenían las resistencia la magia y todo el poder que mil de otro clan podía tener solo ese clan tenia el poder de conquistar ese mundo completo pero la reina charme era una mujer pura y buena y era la sabia entre su clan.

Todo iba bien hasta que que el clan bigger decidiera acabar con dicho tratado invadiendo los clanes, la reina charme no tolero tanta arrogancia por el clan bigger ya que todo eso lo hicieron en manos del sub jefe y segundo rey del clan bigger, el ahora rey absoluto llamado rey steen quien organizo un plan para invadir los clanes y apoderarse del planeta completo. La reina no pudo aguantar tanto insulto a los clanes y decidió pelear contra steen pero las habilidades del segundo rey y antes único jefe de los clanes de guerra acompañados de sus soldados lograron dominar los poderes de la reina y la mataron para que el pueblo viera lo que lo podía pasar al que se revelara a sus ordenes.

cuando la guerra estallo los que se revelaron fueron torturados y matados y los que tenían ganas de enfrentarse a el, solo miraban de frente la muerte misma, algunos solo pudimos escapar, deison nota que el sr: star se incluye en dicha historia y le pregunta, señor por que esta hablando como si usted también viniera de hay. El sr star mira a deison y le dice yo y karen somos de ese planeta, deison se sorprende, yo estuve en dicha guerra pero no pude hacer nada para defender mi clan, de hay solo pudimos escapar de ese planeta karen y yo pero tu llegada aquí a la tierra es un misterio para nosotros solo se que por lo que demostraste ayer eres un inminent cuyo poder es impresionante.

Señor como llego a ese planeta, karen se asusta y dice no te dejare que vallas, dieson la mira y dice quiero vengar a mi familia no importa lo que cueste, el sr star mira a deison y le dice es una locura no puedo permitirte llegar allí por que te podrían matar, no me importa si me matan solo quiero ir aya y vengarme, sin mediar palabras el señor star dice si y su hija lo reprocha pero el le dice si quieres ir yo te diré donde queda y te alludare a llegar allí pero antes tienes que prometerme que te vas a preparar, deison le dice no necesito ninguna preparación estoy listo pero el señor estar le explica lo siguiente: tu poder estaba dormido gracias a ese sello puesto en la medalla que tenias, dicho poder solo despertó osea que no eres capas de dominarlo ameno que practiques así que o aceptas la practica o te quedas a llorar a tus abuelos aquí. Deison lo piensa y solo le dice al señor star solo tengo una palabra para decirle acepto.

Pasa una semana y deison por fin ya esta sano y sediento de venganza, le dice al papa de karen ya estoy listo para cualquier entrenamiento, el sr star mira a deison y sonríe y le dice me alegro mucho por que el entrenamiento no seré yo quien te lo de, el entrenamiento tienes que buscarlo, a finales de la colina se esconde un viejo maestro conocido como el maestro viru, tienes que ir aya y pedirle a viru que te entrene solo el puede hacerlo, aquí te dejo un mapa para que no tengan dificultades para llegar, deison se va y karen lo detiene y le dice estas seguro de que quieres ir a ese lugar y deison responde que si, pues entonces yo iré contigo, deison dice que no pero karen le rectifica que quiere ir con su consentimiento o sin el yo iré contigo. deison mira lo decidida que esta karen y le dice si esta bien.

Deison y karen se van juntos a encontrar a ese gran maestro y cruzan varios bosques y suben muchas montañas para llegar allí, no importo la lucha contra animales dormir en el bosque ni estar todos los días caminando solo importo llegar donde el maestro viru. Tras pasar por mucho deison comienza a dar los pasos finales y en la calle comienza a señalar casas como loco, esa es esa es esa es karen se enoja y le dice, te quieres callar así nunca vamos a llegar a la casa, deison la mira y le dice haber señorita guía dígame tiene usted idea de donde estamos, no pero al menos estoy haciendo algo con este estúpido mapa. Creo que lo mejor es preguntar por ese tar maestro rititiu, es viru idiota, así como se llame ese maestro .

Cuando va caminando encuentra a un joven mas adelante que va cayendo y choca con el, que haces idiota por que no te fijas invesil los dos comienzan a insultarse cuando karen habla y dice cállense los dos invesiles, el chico mira a karen y se siente atraído a ella y le dice hollé bebe eres muy linda dime que haces caminando por estas calles tan peligrosas y andando con un idiota como este, deison se fija que le acaba de decirle idiota y vuelven a pelearse otra ves cuando karen los amansa con un golpe en la cabeza y le dice al chico, quizás me puedas ayudar estoy buscando al maestro viru, el chico los mira sospechoso y le dice para que lo buscan o es que ustedes también lo quieren matar, no solo queremos que nos entrene ami y a deison, el chico le dice no seguro que ustedes son los dos asesinos del otro día y vinieron a matarlo, el chico se echa para atrás y ataca a deison y deison lo esquiva, tira patadas y trompadas pero se calma al escuchar una vos que le dice basta. Al escuchar esa temible vos que le hablo el chico mira hacia atrás y ve a un señor y se tranquiliza, eduar ven ya tenemos que irnos a casa, pero maestro viru, karen y deison oyen el nombre y dicen usted es el maestro viru.

karen habla con el señor y le dice me mando mi papa para que usted nos entrene a mi y a deison, sin mediar palabras el señor solo dice no me interesa lárguense, pero sr viru el sr star fue quien nos mando aquí, ya les dije que se larguen, pero señor nosotros somos iminent igual que usted solo queremos que nos entrene, y yo les dije que se largaron o no me escucharon, karen baja la mirada un poco triste y deison la ve y se enoja y dice; mire señor usted no sabe lo que hemos pasado buscándolo así que no me interesa lo que me diga, no me moveré de aquí esta que decida entrenarnos señor de pacotilla, como me dijiste ahora con menos lo voy a entrenar lárguense por el mismo camino por donde llegaron, karen le dice a deison, deison ya vayámonos y mientras deison le responde que no se moverá de hay el señor se queda asombrado desde que escucho el nombre de deison, karen le dice vayámonos y antes de que deison se voltee el maestro le dice esta bien lo entrenare a ambos pero con una condición, que me digan todo por lo que quieren entrenar, karen se alegra y deison también y ambos dicen acepto.

Mientras caminaban a la casa el sr viru iba muy intrigado mirando a deison, por fin llegamos, deison sonríe y dice ok que empiece el entrenamiento, mientras lo dice el estomago de deison suena como si tuviera mucha hambre, el sr viru sonríe y dice primero tienen que comer algo. Mientras eduar preparaba la comida deison y karen comían como locos y el sr viru le hacia preguntas, hablenme de ustedes de donde son, somos de un pequeño lugar llamado la avenida séptima, y díganme cuantos años tienen ustedes deison solo tiene 14 y yo tengo 15 años, mientras esta pregunta era respondida el sr viru mira a deison y piensa por dentro de el, sera ese chico, solo habrá una forma de averiguarlo, siguen comiendo y karen y deison por fin terminan de comer, ya terminamos estoy repleto, en ese momento el viejo llega y dice me alegro mucho que hayan comido satisfactoriamente pero pero les digo tienen que prepararse por que en unos minutos la van a tener que vomitar toda .

Mientras deison se prepara para su entrenamiento en el planeta expansión la generala nelf santana estaba pensativa mirando al cielo cuando de pronto una voz le habla, que es tanto lo que piezas dime estas dedicada a tus hechos del pasado o es que te arrepientes de tanto odio y rencor, no eso nunca yo nunca me arrepentiría de las cosas que e echo, tu sabes muy bien que nunca miro hacia atrás para recordar mis victimas, pero esta ves una de ella me tiene muy pensativo general yagami, así dime a quien le debes tanto arrepentimiento, pues es a ese chico de la tierra al cual me encargaron matar, que pasa con ese chico, es que desde que bine aquí e sentido como si algo me dijera que deje algo sin terminar y tu sabes que no soy de esas personas que se queda con algo por hacer, eso sera que en estos días desde que te enfrentaste a ese chico no has descansado bien, no creo que al juzgar por el temblor de mi cuerpo y por los contantes pensamientos que e tenido hacia el creo que todavía ese chico sigue vivo, como nelf sabes que un fallo de esa magnitud te daría de baja en el establecimiento de guerra que tienes, sabes que si fallas puedes hasta ser expulsada del comando de guerra, si lo se pero solo creo que esta vivo aun no puedo comprobar eso.

Deison le dice a su maestro que tenemos que hacer, primero los tengo que llevar a un lugar que yo mismo construí, ese lugar sirve para que los iminent no capten la energía de nosotros, es un lugar fabricado para el entrenamiento total de un iminent. Que hermoso lugar, que grande, usted hizo todo esto solo, si me tomo años hacerlo pero sirve mucho para el entrenamiento de un iminent, y dígame que vamos hacer primero, no te apresures chico, primero quiero que me digan que clase de iminent son, karen dice yo solo se que mi padre es un sarmus y mi madre era un arnos entonces quiere decir que tu padre tiene el poder de una resistencia y tu madre el poder de hacer curar heridas y mejorar el cuerpo de un iminent, si pero aun no controlo ambas a la perfección solo se utilizar un poco de las dos, ok y tu deison que me dices, pues esperaba que usted me lo dijera, como no sabes que tipo de iminent eres y como sabes que eres un iminent karen le responde, su poder se encontraba dormido apenas hace algunas semanas el descubrió su poder, coso quiero que me explique como si yo puedo sentir tu poder, es muy bajo pero aun así lo puedo sentir, bueno todo paso cuando me atacaron mi abuelo recibió el golpe por mi y al recibirlo el tumbo un medallon que yo tenia en el cuello, haber chico enséñame ese medallon, si señor mire es este, el sr viru mira el medallon y le dice como diste con ese medallon, bueno señor según mis abuelos yo lo traía cuando me encontraron por que no le había dicho ellos me adoptaron, pero ahora están muertos hay deison baja la mirada y se enoja un poco mientras el sr viru lo mira impresionado.

Bueno llego la hora de comenzar el entrenamiento, mi entrenamiento tiene 3 faces solamente, la primera el dominio del poder espiritual, la segunda el dominio físico, y la tercera el combate cuerpo a cuerpo para así enseñar las mejores técnicas de batallas que ninguno han visto jamas, así que comencemos con la primera quiero que se concentren y que saquen todo su poder para ver con lo que estoy lidiando, karen y deison dan un paso al frente y comienzan a pujar y a hacer chillidos mientras el maestro viru los observa y le dice así no no dije fuerza física dije fuerza espiritual ilusos, así comienzan a hacer lo mismo ambos y el sr viru vuelve a corregirlos y llama a eduar para que le de una demostración, no puede llamar a una persona que no tiene poderes dice deison pero se asombra cuando ve que eduar comienza a liberar poder rojo, como eso no puede ser, eduar también es un iminent sacado de los rasgos mas fuertes del clan arragon su poder va mas aya de un arragon cualquiera el chico termina de usar su poder y presenta un poder de aura roja con fuego en dicha aura, el sr viru dice ven ese tipo de poder quiero que liberen ahora.

Señor no tenemos idea de como vamos a hacer eso, eduar les explica solo tienen que ver en lo mas adentro de su espíritu y verán que encontraran ese poder que tanto están buscando, solo tienen que concentrarse y encontrar ese poder y luego sacarlo lentamente y así lograran expulsarlo todo o al menos algo de ese poder vamos inténtelo, que tenemos que hacer primero, primero quiero que se calmen y se sienten dice el sr viru mientras los muchachos se sientan y comienzan a serrar los ojos, quiero que se concentren y que busquen eso que hace que se sientan poderoso hablo de la fuerza de voluntad y su fuerza interna, karen comienza a encontrar poco a poco su poder interior y mientras va encontrándolo comienza a liberar un poder con un aura verde poco intensa mientras que deison sigue pujando sin ningún resultado.

Ya karen aprendió a liberar su poder pero deison aun no a podido hacer nada mientras tanto sr viru felicita a karen por haberlo logrado deison sigue tratando de lograrlo, el sr viru le dice a karen que le había dado habré que si podían parar el entrenamiento para comer, y karen le dice excelente yo también tengo mucha hambre. El sr viru le dice a deison que detenga un poco el entrenamiento y que coma un poco para recopilar fuerzas y deison le dice esta bien yo no tengo hambre pueden irse ustedes yo me quedare para practicar un poco, esta bien deison no te preocupes te guardare un poco por si cambias de opinión adiós, eduar no bienes con nosotros, no me quedare un poco mas para practicar un poco, esta bien. deison comienza a hacer e mismo esfuerzo pero nada logra ya que aun no puede lograr encontrar su poder.

Eduar lo mira y a pasito lento y con una cara mas o menos enojada se acerca y le dice quieres saber un secreto, y deison lo mira y le dice no me interesa, eduar le dice bien por que ese secreto es que no me caes bien, ni tu ami estúpido, a quien le dices estúpido, a ti o prefieres que te diga idiota, te estas pasando, así pero al menos yo si e podido dominar la técnica del sr viru y eso fue por que solo hice una cosa, que cosa, no te la voy a decir, como si quería saberlo así si entonces tápate los oídos no quiero que copies lo que estoy apunto de hacer, como si me importara, primero sierro mis ojos y luego imagino un hecho donde algo me llena de ira y luego toda esa ira la enfoco en mi espíritu y luego la saco toda para expulsar todo ese odio, yo me largo me voy a comer ya estoy cansado de entrenar al lado de un idiota como tu, bien por que yo tampoco puedo concentrarme con alguien tan imbécil hablándome.

Así que solo me imagino un hecho el cual me llene de odio, deison comienza a pensar en ese dia cuando lo atacaron y su abuelo recibió el golpe por el, así recordó a su abuela tirada en el suelo muerta y así como fue recordando fue sacando todo su poder, mientras karen eduar y sr viru comían sintieron un gran poder que venia de abajo, un gran temblor que estremecía la casa completa, pero de quien es ese poder tan elevado y de donde viene, karen rápidamente pensó en deison y todos se dirigieron a abajo donde estaba deison y cuando llegaron todos se sorprendieron al ver una gran aura verde y con chispas rojas rodeando a deison y karen dijo no puedo creerlo ese es el poder de deison y eduar dijo no puede ser ese poder es demasiado para un chico como el, mientras que el señor viru le decía controlarlo deison tienes que controlar tu poder deison comienza y disminuir su capacidad y le dice esto ya esta dominado, ya yo le dije que esto no es nada para mi, el señor viru se queda intrigado con sus palabras y entre sus pensamientos dice no hay duda ese es el niño de hace 14 años, solo el puede tener semejante poder y hay le dice me alegro mucho que lo hayas completado por que ahora vamos al segundo paso de nuestro entrenamiento.

Que vamos a hacer en esta segundo entrenamiento, que vamos a golpear ahora sisi quiero hacer algo super inpresionante, el sr viru lo mira y dice, quiero que me den 100 vueltas al rededor de aquí y la quiero ahora,kkkkkkkkkk y que diablos tiene que ver eso con mi entrenamiento, lo tiene que ver todo o no te acuerdas que dije que el segundo paso era una prueba física, si pero pensé que era competir con golpes, aprender rutinas, no una cosa tan estúpida como correr, si digo que vas a correr tienes que correr o acaso no soy tu maestro, si pero mas bien eres un viejo que todo lo toma a la ligera, yo soy el maestro y te digo que tiene que dar 100 vueltas y es mi ultima palabra.

Mientras deison iba corriendo decía en voz baja, maldito viejo solo nos manda a hacer cosas y solo se queda sentado refrescándose, claro ya que no es el el que tiene que correr, te dije que corras no que hablaras deison, diablos no puede ser que me haya oído desde esa distancia sera que tiene orejas de ratón

Por fin deison termina de correr y cuando termina se ve sumamente cansado, mientras el doctor viru se acerca para seguir con el entrenamiento físico deison deison lo mira i le dice, no entiendo que que va esto solo estamos corriendo en un entrenamiento físico, mientras usted solo toma jugo y se sienta a observarnos, cállate niño solo estas aquí para quejarte, bien por que ya estoy listo para la verdadera prueba no para estar corriendo, mientras deison hace el intento de irse el sr viru lo detiene diciéndolo, oye niño sabes por que los puse a correr tantas vueltas, karen le contesta, si me imagino que para obtener resistencia, si eso es una de ellas, pero la razón principal por el cual los puse a hacer ese ejercicios es, antes de que el señor viru terminara deison le dice, no me interesa me voy de aquí, en ese mismo momento cuando deison mira hacia atrás lo primero que ve es al sr viru parado detrás de el diciendole esto es, que pero como llego aquí si usted estaba aya como lo hizo.

De eso se trataba el segundo ejercicio, los iminent tenemos algo que al ganar resistencia también ganamos velocidad, a esa velocidad los iminent la conocen como onyfast o velocidad rápida y esa velocidad es la que quiero que practiquen, el como llegar tan lejos con solo un paso y también a como controlar su gravedad en su cuerpo para ser mas rápidos, ahora dime niño estas dispuesto a irte y abandonar toda posibilidad de vengarte o solo tienes miedo y decidiste mejor irte a llorar como una niña llorona, deison lo mira, sonríe y le dice yo nunca me voy a rendir por que el día que me rinda sera por que yo estaré muerto, pero mientras viva nunca pero nunca me voy a rendir. por fin comienza el verdadero entrenamiento y deison esta emocionado, mientras que el sr viru se dispone a enseñarle todo a deison.

OK comencemos con el segundo entrenamiento, primero quiero que intenten poner un poco de su aura en el peso de sus pies y intenten dar el paso mas largo y rápido que puedan, deison dice eso es demasiado fácil para mi yo puedo hacerlo en cuestiones de segundo,mmmmmm mmmmm ya casi, huaooo que tremendo paso diste solo diste un paso humano, eso fue por que no le pusiste el aura suficiente deison tienes que ser mas aplicativo y escuchar algo de lo que digo, si sr virus, bueno empecemos de nuevo, busquen en su interior y concentren su aura a través de su cuerpo, vamos concéntrense. Pasan horas y deison y karen todavía practican el paso rápido, karen ya domina un poco a la perfección pero deison todavía intenta tener un poco mas de velocidad, cae la noche y deison todavía intenta hacer el paso rápido pero todavía le resulta inútil lograrlo, el sr viru dice ya estoy cansado me voy a dormir karen dice lo mismo y eduar la acompaña pero deison decide quedarse a entrenar.

A la mañana siguiente karen, eduar y el sr viru se dirigen al área de entrenamiento y cuando llegan se encuentran a deison suma mente dormido, mientra karen lo trata de despertar eduar dice, a ya déjenlo ese ya esta muerto, uso tanto su aura que no le debe de quedar nada para practicar el día de hoy, en ese momento deison despierta y le dice a eduar, morir yo aquí, ya te dije mientras siga vivo nunca me voy a rendir, aduar le dice hablas como si ya dominaste el paso instantáneo, si de eso se trata ya logre hacerlo, solo estas parloteando, tu solo eres un ablaaadd, en ese mismo momento antes de terminar la palabra deison desapareció de la vista de todos y cuando eduar giro la cabeza a ambos lados deison ya había desaparecido, donde estas, a donde fuiste, por dentro de el eduar solo pensaba no puede ser que lo haya perdido de vista, la única persona capas de ser tan rápida es el sr viru, en ese momento deison aparece detrás de el y le dice me buscabas estúpido para la próxima voy a ser mas lento para que puedas ver mis pasos y leer mi velocidad.

Muy bien deison te felicito lograste un paso incalculable, a eso le puedo llamar un buen onyfast o paso rápido, si sr viru ya estoy listo para el tercer paso, bueno me alegra oír eso por que en el tercer paso te enfrentaras a tu maestro, en pocas palabras te enfrentaras a mi.

Deison por fin se prepara para el entrenamiento que seria el mas duro de todos, la prueba del tercer entrenamiento contra el sr viru, en una pelea en donde tu y yo pelearemos. Deison se prepara y cuando intenta atacar el sr viru desaparece de su vista, deison mira así adelante buscándolo y mientra el sr viru lo intenta atacar con una patada por encima de su cabeza deison se sorprende y hay ocurre una explosión, el sr viru se queda parado y observa hasta que se disperse el humo, mientras que karen observaba y pensaba que eso había sido embarazoso eduar decía creo que eso fue todo para el, en ese momento se disparcio el humo y deison no estaba en el agujero que propino la patada de sr viru, el sr viru se sorprende y dice kkk donde hay deison le cae por atrás y lo intenta atacar con un puñetazo pero el sr viru lo esquiva y hay ambos toman su espacio y el sr viru dice, estoy sorprendido no puede ser que ayas bloqueado mi patada y desaparecer de mi vista, pero se que ahora no te debo subestimar ahora voy a pelear en serio.

Deison sonríe y el sr viru lo vuelve a atacar esta ves antes de que deison se percatara este le dio un puñetazo que lo manda a volar pero mientras va rodando lo espera para darle una patada en la espalda y después deja que deison siga rodando y le dice óyeme bien deison quiero que pelees con todo tu poder quiero que luches como si uno de nosotros fuéramos a morir en la pelea no quiero que juegues quiero que lo des todo en esta pelea, deison se seca un poco de sangre que tiene en sus labios y le dice muy bien sr luchare con todo lo que tenga y cuando se para deison ataca con ganas pero no es suficiente el sr viru es mas rápido que el y cada ves que intenta atacar el sr viru lo detiene con un golpe. Así continua la pelea y el sr viru intenta presionar a deison para hacerlo despulsar su poder verdadero y en el trato deison esta siendo sumamente lastimado. Karen intenta meterse en la pelea pero eduar se lo impide y le dice que solo el sr viru puede detener la pelea que lo único que pueden hacer es observar. 

Mientras el sr viru ataca a deison le va diciendo eres débil, así es como quieres vengarte, eres tanto como nada, a ver deison muéstrame tu verdadero poder vamos, el sr viru sigue golpeando a deison y gravemente lo ataca y lo manda a volar, en ese momento karen intenta intervenir pero el sr viru le dice quédate hay y no te muevas. El sr viru busca a deison y lo saca todo ensangrentado por la batalla, lo toma por el cuello y le dice solo eres basura, alguien que no fue capas de defender a su familia no merece vivir o no te acuerdas como mataron a tu familia o como mataron a tu abuelo enfrente de ti dime que eres, no mas que basura que no tienes derecho a vivir aquí inútil, mientras el sr viru le decía todo, eso deison comenzaba a elevar su poder y en ese momento recordó a esa mujer que lo había atacado y recordó sus palabras y su nombre cuando ella le dijo eres basura y una basura como tu tiene que morir, pero antes de matarte tienes que saber el nombre de tu ejecutora es nelf santana.

Deison incrementa su poder y un aura verde con fuertes chispas rojas rodean su cuerpo mientras sus ojos son dominados por el aura verde y chispas rojas que rodeaban su cuerpo, rápidamente ataco al sr viru solo con el aura logro empujarlo y mientras este se intentaba parar deison le propina un puñetazo en la cara que lo manda a volar y en ese momento deison grita un chillido de un animal hambriento como si todo lo que quisiera fuera asesinar, así fue directo a donde se encontraba el sr viru y le da varios puñetero con un paso instantáneo seguido y con cada puñetazo que le da lo manda a volar y cuando ya este se acercaba para dar el golpe finar karen le grita deison noooooo hay en ese momento el sr viru sierra los ojos y cuando los habré solo ve un puño a un centímetro de su cara y deison luciendo cansado frente a el. Antes de que el señor viru dijera uuuaaaoooo deison cae desmayado y cae rendido a dormir mientras que el sr viru solo ríe y dice bien muy bien deiosn has logrado completar la tercera etapa del entrenamiento tu ganaste, y cae también.

Al día siguiente deison se despierta y lo espera un rico desayuno hecho por karen, mientras deison come el sr viru se acerca y le pregunta, chico estas despierto, me imagino que no te acuerdas de nada de lo que paso, solo me acuerdo que me estaban dando una paliza, solo te acuerdas de solo eso, asea, que no te acuerdas de lo que paso después, no solo me acuerdo de eso, pero no se preocupe hoy voy a pelear con todo mi poder, el doctor viru piensa, no puede ser que solo se acuerda de lo que le hice y no de lo que el me hizo, bueno deison creo que ya el entrenamiento ya termino, ya estas preparado para ir al planeta expansión, como sabe usted que yo iré a ese planeta, por que karen me lo dijo todo. Quiero preguntarte algo antes de que bayas a ese planeta, si dígame, como se llamaban las dos personas que te atacaron, solo se que uno de ellos solo se decía capitán y la otra era una mujer joven, creo que se llama nelf santana.

El sr viru queda pensativo y le dice a deison, tienes que ser cauteloso y cuidarte de esa persona, como, usted la conoce, si y solo te puedo recomendar que te prepares y que nunca subestimes a tu enemigo sobretodo a ella que es una persona tan peligrosa. Karen aparece y le dice, deison ya estas listo por que esta misma tarde nos vamos, el nos esta esperando para llevarnos mañana al planeta expansión, si karen. Pasan horas y deison se prepara para su partida pero recibe a eduar que le dice, entonces ya te vas, a ti que te importa, me pondría muy feliz hasta creo que organizare una fiesta para ello, as lo que quieras estúpido, mira idiota antes de que te bayas quiero preguntarte algo, cual es el motivo real por que vas a el planeta expansión, ellos mataron a mis abuelos y eso no se los voy a perdonar, el quitarte un ser querido a trabes de los años es común pero que te lo maten al frente tullo eso no tiene perdón es por eso que voy a vengarlos aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

Por fin cae la tarde y deison y karen se preparan para para su partida, pero ven que al despedirse no esta eduar, así que karen pregunta por el y el por que no sale, y el sr viru le responde creo que tiene que estar haciendo algo importante, karen con una sonrisa le dice pues entonces deme le muchos saludos de mi parte, pero cuando se disponían a salir eduar los detiene y dice, esperen quiero decirles algo, que nos quieres decir eduar, yo voy con ustedes deison y karen se sorprenden y deison le dice noo tu no vas a venir con nosotros, idiota no te lo estoy pidiendo, te estoy avisando que iré con ustedes, el señor viru mira a eduar y le dice, estas seguro que quieres ir aya, si sr viru estoy sumamente seguro, hay algo de ese planeta que quiero resolver y solo lo are si voy directamente aya con ellos, ok eduar si esa es tu decisión esta bien, si sr gracias, así deison karen y eduar salieron a la ciudad a buscar al sr star para ir al planeta expansión.

A la mañana siguiente como siempre sigue la indiferencia entre deison y eduar, mientras karen soporta sus peleas se acercan cada ves mas a la casa del sr star. Aun con sus peleas deison y eduar casi son arroyados por un auto, mientras ellos le gritan al señor del auto el señor baja el vidrio y no eras mas que el señor star, díganme muchachos los llevo, señor star es usted, si suban tenemos que preparar el viaje de inmediato. Mientras el sr star conducía le preguntaba a los muchachos, díganme que tal estuvo el entrenamiento con el sr viru, karen le responde, estuvo muy bien el nos enseño mucho, deison interrumpe, si pero era un viejo gruñón y creo que estaba loco, me imagino que tu fuiste quien mas gozo de su actitud verdad deison, si pero no puedo negar que me enseño mucho, gracias a el soy mas fuerte, a me alegra oír eso deison por que mañana mismo partimos a expansión.

Entonces solo les queda esta tarde muchachos disfrútenlo, si señor, todos van al parque y hay deison se encuentra con su mejor amigo deivid, hola deison como estas hace mucho que no te veía y ademas has perdido una semana de clases, menos mal que el papa de karen fue en tu nombre a la escuela, el le explico a la maestra que estabas pasando por un momento difícil, ha siento mucho lo de tus abuelos, si esta bien, deison entonces te mudaras a otro lugar, no solo voy de vacaciones can karen y su padre, mientras hablaban eduar se acerca y dice, hoooo así que esta es la ciudad que bello, deison le dice, no me digas que es la primera ves que vienes a la ciudad, creo que el sr viru nunca me había hablado de esto, quien es ese chico tan extraño y por que lleva esos tatuaje, deison iba a decir de donde venia pero karen lo interrumpe y le dice, es mi primo lejano, y los tatuajes se puede explicar son es solo que el estaba en la cárcel y sabes que le piden que tienen que hacerse un tatuaje por obligación, aaa entonces es peligroso, no no el no duro ni tres días en la cárcel por que le dijeron que era inocente, y quien es este loco eduar te presento a deivid, mucho gusto espero que tu no seas como el idiota con pantalones que esta al frente mio,a quien le dices idiota imbesir hay comienzan a pelear mientras karen y deivid los observan y se ríen, y así concluye la tarde y la noche y nace un nuevo día, el día pautado para viajar.

Todos están listos, si papa pero tengo una duda, como viajaremos, con esto, esta es la nave en la que viajamos nosotros hace 14 años, la guarde y la a regle para que puedan ir al planeta expansión, ok todos están preparados, si sr star, bien el viaje solo sera de varias horas así que no se preocupen todo ira bien, si señor, así comienza el viaje que sellara el destino de deison, que pasara en este viaje, sera que deison y sus amigos estarán bien, que secretos tendrá escondido el pasado de deison, solo lo sabremos a continuación.

**continuara**.


End file.
